


We met on a summer day

by SomebodyElse



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Nightlight POV, Oneshot, POV Third Person, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2894147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyElse/pseuds/SomebodyElse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Nightlight encountered a small village in colonial America, there was always one reason for him to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We met on a summer day

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly and update, but this little piece was nudging me for a week now :)

The first time Nightlight met Jack Frost was actually a time where there weren’t any supernatural forces involved.

It was some time after the Battle on the Moon- five years or more, and Nightlight had woken up to a slowly changing world. He fell to a deep sleep only moments after Pitch, exhausted and his light dangerously dim. The other brought him down to the Earth, and set him down on the softest of beds in the Big Root. He had been risking fading he found upon waking, courtesy of teary-eyed Katherine, who had started sobbing and hugged him close the moment his eyes fluttered open. All of the Guardians had stood silent vigil over his bed, keeping him company and praying for his spirit.

And he feels it even now, the faint weakness in his heart, even as wanders around the globe. Katherine, seeing his growing frustration at being locked up, had just handed him his spear with a sweet smile and opened the window, letting him out.

“Go wreak some havoc, my dearest Nightlight,” her smile widened, and Nightlight was once again struck by how older she was now; but despite all she was still his dearest Katherine, and so he smiled back and let himself be hugged, before he sprung out and headed towards the sky, relieved that he was free of the Guardian’s smothering, at least now.

That was when he was brought here, to a starting village of very few houses, and like a curious kitten, Nightlight crouched on the top branch in the nearest tree, cocking his head as he watched the adults mingle. It was so very different from how the parents were in Santof Clausen- here the Tall ones were constantly on the move. No-one played or just read a book; it seemed mandatory to go and collect firewood, or at least work at the tiny wheat field nearby. Nightlight knew that not every village could be as Santof Clausen, but the contrast was still baffling.

And yet, despite all the obvious hardships and responsibilities, all the adults looked up and smiled, when the air rang with a cheerful laughter. And it was that sound that had Nightlight sit up straighter on the branch- and then before his very eyes, a boy bounced- danced, glided- to the middle of the village, showing of and being generally playful, even as he carried pack of dry branches on his back. Behind him, several much younger children followed, dogging his steps like tiny ducklings, their faces bright and joyful.

The teen’s hair played with all colours of autumn when hit by the rays of sunshine, and his eyes twinkled a rich brown colour, as warm and sweet as Bunnymund’s chocolate. Nightlight’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and there was a gentle tingle curling in his chest as he watched them play.

-

It was one of the few times when he actively went out to seek out Jack Frost- who still wasn’t Jack Frost at the time- but the mood that greeted him at the Village wasn’t one of joy or happiness. There was no laughter brought to him on the crisp air, the early winter that was setting in promising to be harsh.

The wind actually tasted of pain and grief, and Nightlight sucked in panicked breath, dread settling over him, before he hurried forward, flying through the thick canopy of trees. And there were only anguished cries of a small girl, her resemblance to the cheerful teen uncanny, the child being comforted by an adult, her mother most likely.

The teen was nowhere to be seen.

And seeing the villagers searching through the nearby pond with large poles, noses runny and eyes red, their movement both frantic and desperate, but as each moment passed, their movements went sluggish, until they stopped completely, all the adults bowing their head. And Nightlight found himself suddenly heaving body-wracking sobs, his chest hurting, and eyes getting blurry with tears- because the teen was dead, he fell into the pond, and why does it hurt so much-?

Sanderson was the one to found him hours later, the boy curled on a branch of big tree with his face buried in his knees. The dreamweaver’s face was sombre, and his eyes were knowing, which caused Nightlight to look the other way.

 _What does it mean to be a Guardian?_ The former wishing star whispered _Does it mean we personally charge to a battle with a weapon in hand to overpower everything that threatens a child? With shadowlings like Pitch, maybe. Otherwise no._ The man sighed. _We can only give them the tools that will help them to live their life to fullest. But actually living, that is a choice they make._

_Your friend was a Guardian on his own, exchanging his life for another- but lesson of sacrifice is never easy to learn, no matter how easy it is remembered._

Nightlight didn’t doubt the wisdom in his words. That didn’t mean that accepting them was not painful.

-

The third time he actually met Jack Frost, the mischievous winter spirit, was when he didn’t expect it at all.

Nightlight had taken up skulking around the Village even as the harsh weight of the winter settled over it, chasing its inhabitants deep inside their houses. He didn’t know why he continued to linger around- it wasn’t like he was any close to it for his light to make a difference. The adults were miserable, the children were in pain, and Nightlight just ignored it all, choosing to sit far away from the fire. Spending the night at the pond wasn’t in his plan at first, but finding no real motivation to move, he saw no harm in staying.

(He planned lingering around till the first thaw, to try to search for... for the boy’s body. It made his stomach curl almost painfully, but somehow it just seemed as an important thing to do.)

Maybe that was why he felt such horror, as he saw point blank as the Man in Moon- the prince he protected when he was still a child- use his Moonbeams to burrow deep under the ice and search out the frozen body underneath. He couldn’t move, and couldn’t look away, still and horrified, when Manny ripped the boy’s soul out of his eternal rest and pulled him back to the world of living, closing the gates of afterlife forever. And then the ice cracked, and out floated a thin form, rosy skin turned pale, warm brown hair bleached unhealthy white- _undead rising from the grave_ -

He had fled then, unable to cope to what he had saw; maw gaping open and teeth that were too white, cheeks sunken along with eyes; still chest releasing a rattling breath as the corpse that was trapped so long under the ice forcefully inhaled air.

He felt shaken and disgusted, and ignored any call from his leader since that point. There were lines that shouldn’t be crossed- and messing with death without any particularly care was one of them.

-

Nightlight didn’t see the new winter spirit sooner than after a decade- and honestly that was because he wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to.

The image of the rising body had haunted his mind ever since, so unsure he was what to expect. What would he see? A body walking on its own, without a purpose, and just as cruel and merciless as the winter it no doubt commanded? Or would he see a boy with broken spirit, cut off from his family, unseen from any mortal that crossed his path? What exactly did Manny told him?

It was then by a complete accident when he had noticed a pale form crouching low in the snow. Nightlight was flying over Siberia then, on his way to Santof Clausen, and looking for a lost adventurer from the village, who were supposed to return last night but didn’t. When he saw Jack, he got startled- and relieved when there was no sign of rot.

Gathering his courage for a moment, Nightlight had decided to fly down and greet the other quickly- and there was that strange tingle again, making his heart jolt slightly in excitement- before he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Good mood quickly evaporating, when he noticed Jack’s shoulders shaking in sobs- and eyes widening in horror, as he saw the boy bowing over a frozen body.

The lost adventurer he has been looking for.

He had fled again, feeling like the worst coward in the world, despite using the time to seek out Ombric and tell him what he found. They had returned to the location of the lost man shortly after, but Jack was already gone by then, as were the signs of the spirit ever being there. Nightlight didn’t mention seeing him there to anyone- especially to Bunnymund, who for some reason decided that new winter spirit was only a trouble for all of them.

(Nightlight scowled at the pooka then, gaining strange look from Katherine for his troubles. She questioned him after, but he didn’t know what to say- he himself was confused at this reaction.)

He regretted not reaching out for Jack then- but what could he say to him, right after his cold and snow ended a life?

-

Their next meeting was both the shortest, and the closest they ever had.

With the war starting over at the colonies, Nightlight found himself very busy and very stressed. Taking up patrolling the globe, he flied high above the ground, sharply scanning and checking every crook and cranny, inspecting any shifting shadow, especially when Manny’s sight and Sanderson’s presence simply wasn’t enough anymore. Fearlings were rearing their ugly heads, strengthened by the fear and misery the war brought, and it was Nightlight’s duty to cull them down the best he could.

Therefore he was completely unprepared when he was suddenly rammed into by another body. He let out silent wheeze as he had his air knocked out of him, while he heard a chocked of cry- and then they were send spiralling to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs and startled shouts. Jerking around as they went down through a thick canopy of trees, they then finally landed in a snow bank.

Nightlight let out a silent moan, as he shakily rubbed his head, pressing his palm unconsciously to the other’s chest as a support. He tensed when he heard a quiet gasp, and looked up, his pale green eyes meeting the startling bright blue of one Jack Frost.

He opened his mouth to say something- apologize?- when he was silenced by Jack’s eyes slowly getting more and more wider. What was-?

The world suddenly exploded in mess of blinding white stars, and Nightlight reared back clutching his nose, eyes watering in pain. Before he could even react further, there was another blow that rammed him between his legs. Letting out a squeaky whimper he then keeled over while clutching his crotch, curling into a fetal position as pain shot up his spine. Gust of cold air told him that the winter spirit was once again gone, but Nightlight couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

It was only hour or two later that he found himself to be able to think, and only then he pondered about the reason behind Jack’s explosive reaction. But then he pondered further, and with sudden mortified realization he remembered how his hand grasped something soft and round through the plain white shirt the spirit wore.

And that was when he found out that ‘Jack’ Frost was actually she.

-

The sixth time he met ‘Jack’ Frost was just as unplanned as the last one, mainly because Nightlight was determined to get out of the spirit’s way the best he could.

Something which the mentioned winter spirit chose to ignore.

Snowball nailed him point blank the moment he flew over the coast of France, having him pause for a moment as he spluttered a rubbed at his face in quiet alarm, before a cool hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him towards the ground, throwing him into a pile of autumn-coloured leaves. Seeing ‘Jack’ staring down at him the moment he cleared his eyes well enough to see, had him squeak and curl, hands instinctively raising in defence.

But the expected blow didn’t come, as the winter spirit chuckled sheepishly, slight grin stretching her lips as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Um yeah, sorry about that- we didn’t exactly met on the best terms, and well, you surprised me..?” she shrugged helplessly, coughing into her hand, before offering Nightlight an arm up. The spectral boy hesitated for a moment, before slowly accepting, letting himself to be pulled up to a standing position. The girl had beamed, apparently encouraged greatly by his action, and laughed.

“Right, do-over!” she grinned and offered her hand for shaking. “Jacqueline Frost, but call me Jack. Easier on the tongue.” Nightlight shifted, before smiling a little, and shaking the hand back.

“...Nightlight.” he murmured softly, not even thinking about keeping quiet.

(He wanted this for so long. To meet the person that shone just as bright as he did, and who even now, adorned as she was with beautiful delicate frost ferns that decorated her clothes like the purest of gems, reflected his light right back.)

“..Not much of a talker are you?” she continued, still smiling, but there was a slight undertone of disappointment that had something in Nightlight curl in guilt. But before he could even open mouth to say something more- and for her anything, he would talk until his throat hurts- Jack laughed and jumped into the air.

“Hey hey, I saw you are a pretty good flier!” she exclaimed happily, before smirking (trying to be confident, but he could see the nervousness, the fear that he would refuse).

“Up for a race~?“

Nightlight thought about it for maybe a second, before he grinned back and nodded. It was a start of beautiful friendship.

-

They were all staring at him.

Nightlight fidgeted, fingering his spear slightly, trying to ignore the looks the other Guardians were sending his way (but even Ombric, the adults and the kids of Santof Clausen were looking at him weirdly, did he have something on his face?). Grumbling internally, the boy sneaked another cookie from the table, nibbling on it silently. The sleeve of his uniform- the one he wore under his armour, bearing the crest of the Lunaoff family- slid down his wrist, exposing bare skin, and Nightlight tugged it back up with a slight frown.

That was also a thing that was very strange. All of his clothes- even his armour- seemed to just... shrink. And continued to shrink. No longer comfortable as they were, Nightlight now dreaded wearing it, as the tightness in certain places started to get very uncomfortable. He would think it a prank, if it had happened over night, and not over the course of the last hundred years.

Katherine was now a young looking woman, and with her age she seemed to get certain vibe that made Nightlight feel very warm, and much loved. Not only as a friend, but as something more. Observing the children of the village, he wondered if they felt something similar every time their mother and father smiled at them.

Suppressing a twitch of annoyance as he tugged his sleeve up once again, he and others then startled as Katherine let out a disbelieving laugh.

“My word, so it is true! For a time I almost thought my sight deceives me!” she leaned forward, looking at North as she continued “Nightlight did grow up!”

The boy in mention startled and reared back, as if offended. Growing up? Him? Impossible!

There were exclamations of realization, Bunnymund straightening his glasses and Sanderson snapping his fingers and nodding, now looking very satisfied at having his suspicions confirmed. Toothiana flew close and grabbed Nightlight’s chin, gently turning it and inspecting his profile, while ignoring his silent protests. Then she nodded.

“Right you are, Katherine. See here? Cheeks not as round, and sharper jaw- a sign of healthily growing young man.” She gave a soft giggle and smiled at Nightlight, who huffed and blushed, his cheeks glowing more. “Sanderson did wonder why his dreamsand does not catch onto you as well as it used to.”

The small round man in question nodded before smirking. Nightlight startled at the unfamiliar sight- the Sandman was always a very soft-looking fellow, face always peaceful and warm, while lips stretched with a gentle smile- not this expression of mischief. The sight of the few shapes that suddenly appeared above the dreamweaver’s head had Nightlight choke on air.

“My word!”

“Sanderson! What an embarrassing thing to say!”

The reaction of his fellow Guardians, both shocked and amused, did nothing to calm Nightlight’s suddenly very fast beating heart, especially with Sanderson looking very unfazed. He covered his eyes in mortification, and shook his head sharply, while his cheeks glowed bright. It made North burst out in laughter, the burly Russian slapping his knee in his merriment.

“A healthily growing boy indeed!”

And then the others had joined in the laughter too, only Katherine’s cheek still a bit pink. But Nightlight glared at them all anyway, completely embarrassed. It was true that his dreams lately weren’t as... innocent as they used to be.

(He did have the unpleasant experience of encountering both animals and humans being ‘stuck together’. It had confused and worried him greatly, and so he went about questioning North. Big mistake.)

What his fellow Guardians didn’t know, that sometimes a certain winter spirit had made an appearance...

The thought had him blushing more, which prompted another roaring laughter from North- and even Bunnymund seemed to huff in amusement, which somehow seemed even worse.

The feeling stayed with him even long after their get-together ended, when Nightlight sought out Jack for their own plays and general good times. If she noticed Nightlight glowing brighter than usual, she said nothing for which was the boy eternally grateful (even Katherine started teasing him and that was just not fair).

“By the way,” Jack started lazily, as she lay sprawled on a large branch in the tree “I met the Easter Bunny today.” Nightlight blinked and turned to look at her, cocking his head in question. She met Bunnymund? Strange, he didn’t mention anything...

“Okay, not met, exactly,” Jack allowed, thinking that Nightlight doubted her words. It made Nightlight shift slightly in guilt. Jack didn’t know that he was a part of the Guardians, and Nightlight didn’t plan on telling her anytime soon. It just seemed safer- with Pitch still around, even though asleep, and his fearlings skulking around, Nightlight didn’t think it best for Jack to know who exactly she was hanging around with. It gave them both some form of anonymity, as the winter spirit thought him to be just a sprite that encouraged kids to sleep well. In a way she was right, but he was much more.

It felt also selfish. Nightlight knew that the other Guardians would be excited, and would immediately take her in. Both Katherine and Toothiana would be happy having another female around...

“I saw him hopping around the north of Ireland.” Jack continued, her voice getting excited “And he’s like really tall! I mean, I knew the guy was a large rabbit, but I thought he would be more, you know, closer to the ground?” She grinned at him and Nightlight snorted, glad that Bunnymund wasn’t there to hear it.

“I think he must work out.” The boy tensed suddenly, as Jack’s voice took upon an admiring tone “I mean, there is a lot of fur but it really seems to me that there is only pure rock hard muscle underneath it all...” she ended up almost dreamily, and Nightlight scowled. What was she on about...?

“...And he had the prettiest green eyes I ever saw..”

And suddenly Nightlight hoped Jack would never meet Bunnymund face to face. Ever.

-

It was year 1968 and everything went wrong.

Nightlight was visiting North at the time. With Easter going on and about, the man started grumbling and complaining about everything and the boy decided it would be best he had some company and someone to wail to. It was a tradition Nightlight started the moment both North and Bunnymund started to butt heads, as both of them took up a holiday and both of them tried to outdo the other. It was so ridiculous and yet so amusing to watch at the same time, that Nightlight decided it would be best if there was a person between them that acted both like a buffer and negotiator, especially when the nerves were so high. And so when it was Christmas, Nightlight visited Bunnymund in his Warren (who was getting more and more crude as time passed, a side effect of him sampling his work), and when it was Easter, he sat down with North in his Workshop to have a cup of hot chocolate.

That was why they both nearly jumped as the front door to the hall opened with a bang, and in walked Bunnymund, completely covered in snow, and looking completely pissed off. He was once again without his robes, something he started practicing more often as he needed to be as flexible as possible, but in this instance it made him feel the chill faster.

“Bunny!” North exclaimed, so surprised that he didn’t even think about teasing the angry pooka about his looks “My friend! What are you- Isn’t it Easter-?” Clearly something went wrong, and Nightlight too stood up, now reaching up to North’s shoulders. He resigned himself to the fact that he was growing, even though slowly, especially if it give him an advantage.

(Besides Jack commented once that he looked very handsome, so that was a positive sign.)

“Easter?” the rabbit snarled “I’ll tell ya what happened!” He started pacing around, shaking off the snow angrily “A sudden freakin’ blizzard, over tha whole northern hemisphere! All my hard work- down the drain! All the googies- buried!” He went over to them and kicked a chair so hard he sent it flying across the room. Ignoring North’s shout he continued.

“And of course there is tha’ annoyin’ blighter! The one who did it!” He pointed at them with shaking finger, absolutely furious “ _Bloody Jack- Fuckin’- Frost!_ ”

Nightlight’s cup slipped from his fingers and shattered against the floor.

“Jack Frost? But that makes no sense! Boy a bit mischievous, yes, but-“

“Oh ‘e did it alright! Even asked ‘im meself, and that bastard just laughed!”

But-

But no. That wasn’t possible.

Jack loved Easter- hell, Nightlight was sure she fancied the grey-furred pooka a little (he wasn’t happy about that, sure...). Why would she go about and ruin a holiday she loved the most? As North said, it made no sense. Did she lie to him? To appease him, so that he didn’t know about her dark intentions?

No, that was ridiculous.

“Bunny, just calm- come friend, have a cup of cocoa, sit by the fire-“

“He ruined it- ruined it! All the kids are just sittin’ at home, wishin’ they could go out and look for the eggies, but they can’t!” Bunnymund snarled and kicked another chair, before following North towards the kitchens, deeming that getting warmed up and dry was a priority now. But Nightlight didn’t follow- as soon as both of his fellow Guardians had their back turned, he slipped out of the opened door, and shot up into the sky. Moon was gazing sombrely down on him as he flew towards Burgess- a town that grew around Jack’s pond, and of which Jack grew fond- but Nightlight ignored his gaze with practiced ease.

Still even almost three hundred years later, Nightlight didn’t forget what his former charge did, and he doubted he would forget anytime soon. There were times that he wanted to talk with Jack about it, but the girl always grew silent when she gazed at the moon- so Nightlight remained silent too, out of respect for Jack’s pain of losing her family.

He found the winter spirit exactly where he thought she would be- but she didn’t look up as she always did, something which confused him greatly, as Jack became quite the expert at knowing where Nightlight was.

It only confirmed Bunnymund’s version, and as soon as Nightlight realized that, he wasn’t happy. He cared for Jack- really, he cared for her so much, cared for her more than anything- but the wellbeing of children was something he valued above all. If Jack willingly endangered them in any way...

The realization hurt. It was like he felt personally betrayed.

He firmly walked around her to face her, so she could see how much trouble she was in- but the moment she looked up to see his expression, her own eyes closed off and her face turned blank.

“...So you _are_ one of _them_.” The almost dead tone had him pause, and all his anger evaporated. There wasn’t a sign of her usual cheerful expression anywhere, nor could he see the usual warmth in her eyes. It was as if her worst suspicions were confirmed, and Nightlight just delivered the last evidence.

Nightlight shook his head and frowned, shaking his finger at her, before motioning to the snow around her. What was this supposed to be? Why a blizzard, why today? But he got another nasty surprise, when she stepped away from him and actually sneered. It was a defensive move, and Nightlight felt taken aback by the action as whole. What was-?

“Oh _excuse me_ ,” he voice was positively chilling “I don’t speak _charades_. If you want something, Nightlight, _speak up_.” He took a step back at that, confused- and a bit hurt- before he frowned, gesturing sharply. What was Jack’s problem?

“Don’t play dumb!” She snapped suddenly, her grip on her staff tight “I know exactly why you are here! Coming to nag me about Easter, are you? Trying to tell me I have _no right_ to make a blizzard today, when it’s all so _important_ for the _kids_ , right? It’s not like I am _the Spirit of Winter_ , not like I know best if there is _supposed_ to be storm or not- no, I am just _messing around_ and _being a nuisance_.”

Nightlight suddenly felt his heart sink very low, and a bad feeling started to curl in his stomach.

“Oh yes, _the rabbit_ was very clear.” She snapped again, disdain colouring her voice when she spoke about Bunnymund, and the boy suddenly knew that whatever admiration she used to hold for the pooka was long gone. “He came here to yell at me, you know? I was in so much disbelief I _laughed_ \- I doubt that made it all better. And you know what happened then?” she leaned close.

“He so graciously mentioned, how his friend _Nightlight_ could _never be_ so irresponsible, and how it’s no wonder that there are some who is _a Guardian_ , and some who _never will be_.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he reached forward-

_Jack, please, I can explain-!_

**_“Don’t touch me!!”_ **

-And then stumbled back with hiss of pain, as sharp icicles dug into his hand and biting frost spread up his arm when she swiped at him in return.

They both stared at his arm with eyes widened in silent horror, before Nightlight chocked and frantically started breaking the ice off- but Jack took a stumbling step back, eyes still fixated on his hand. Nightlight looked up a second too late, when he felt cool breeze hit his cheek, and so he could only lurch and grasp at empty air, as the winter spirit took of fast, disappearing in the heavy grey clouds.

_“Jack!”_

Nightlight couldn’t help but shout, because _please Jack, it was an accident, just an accident, please come back_ -

Breaking the rest of the ice in one move he swiftly followed up, calling out her name- but the sky was empty, not a flash of white hair was seen, or a blink of bright blue hoodie the spirit took up wearing.

It was year 1968 and Nightlight desperately wished he could turn back time.

-

When Guardians were called in for damage control- trying to save as much from the Easter as was possible- Nightlight was questioned about his bandaged hand many times that evening, but the boy refused to say anything, or even hint at what happened. He knew he looked distraught- but with things being the way they were, everyone chalked it up to the ruined holiday, so no-one really dug any further.

No-one but Katherine, of course.

“Out of all of us, I can say I know you the best.” She murmured to him in a moment of quiet “And I never saw you looking more pained than now, my dearest Nightlight.” The boy looked away, gently rubbing his bandaged hand. She watched him for a moment, before adding-

“Heartbroken, is another word I would use.”

Nightlight flinched, hunching over slightly. The young-looking woman sighed and placed hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. “I won’t pry,” she promised softly “But I do worry. You are my dearest friend, and I do care for you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

He glanced at her at that, licking his lips slightly, before shaking his head. “...A misunderstanding,” he murmured, prompting a surprised look from her at hearing him talk “Only I can-“ he swallowed again and shrugged with a silent sigh. Katherine nodded, and Nightlight was relieved she understood somewhat. While it was nice of her to offer, he doubted Jack would mellow out if she saw another Guardian so soon. No- it was better for Nightlight to seek out Jack on his own.

Sadly it soon came clear that the winter spirit didn’t want have anything to do with him.

And it would remain so for the next forty years.

-

Nightlight gripped tight his diamond-tipped spear, his eyes wide and expression anxious as he stared at the thin form whose image was illuminated by the Moon’s light, rising it from the crystal. Now that was a face he didn’t see for a very long time. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Bunny start complaining and explaining why this was a bad idea. He could feel Katherine looking at him with worry, maybe because he was the only one with this sort of a reaction.

Man in Moon chose Jack as the new Guardian.

Nightlight didn’t know if he should be happy or not.

As it was, Jack Frost was coming to the Workshop soon, and the boy had no idea how would she react to seeing him after such a long time.

(He searched for her. Each time he went on patrol he tried to find her- but with the same sense she used to seek him out, she now remained hidden from him, deliberately staying out of his way. After three decades, he stopped looking.)

“Bunny, enough.” North said, stopping the pooka’s protests firmly “Manny said his word, and it is his choice for Jack to be one of us.” Then the Russian clapped his hands together, beaming. “And now, we prepare celebration! Lots of music, big show!”

Nightlight was sure he wasn’t the only one staring at North warily.

“What is there to celebrate,” Bunny grunted before sighing harshly “Fine. Have your ‘party’ then,” he air-quoted “Waste of bloody time, I tell yah. But fine- I’ll go get the blighter in the meantime. You two fellas- come with me.” And he was out of the door before anyone could stop him. Sudden silence fell upon them, before cleared his throat and beamed again.

“Right- Bunny fetch host, while we prepare! Sandy, Toothie, we need to hang up garlands and ferns of many kinds! Katherine-“

“Apologies, North,” the woman interrupted him regretfully “But if Pitch is really up and about, I need to go and secure the Library. He could do serious damage if he ever tried to seize it again, and I doubt even Mr. Qwerty’s intervention would stop him, not this time.” She turned to leave as well, only squeezing Nightlight’s shoulder slightly as she passed- and the boy knew she suspected something, and worried what exactly. North gave a weak attempt at protesting before huffing and pouting, which made Nightlight crack a small smile. Still like a child, Santa Claus.

“Very well, good call,” the big man grumbled unhappily, before beaming at Nightlight, who immediately tensed, taking a slight step back.

“Need a good impression!” North bellowed, stepping close to him and manhandling him into a side hug “And I just have the right clothes for you!”

Wait, what?

-

They brought her in a sack.

Nightlight wondered if anyone would notice if he started hitting his head against the nearby wooden beam. Eyeing Sanderson who was too close for comfort, he concluded that yes, they would notice.

“Jack Frost!” North spread his arms in welcome, and Nightlight internally winced as Jack protested against being manhandled, when the yetis pulled her out of the sack “I hope the yetis treated you well!”

“Oh yes,” she sneered and it was so similar to that day that the spectral boy had to bit his lip to remain silent “I love being stuck _into a sack_ and shoved through _a magic portal_.” The unsaid _who does that_ remained hanging quite heavily in the air, but looking around, Nightlight knew that he was probably the only one seeing it.

“Oh good,” North said happily, obvious to the sarcasm “That was my idea.” Jack looked at him as if he proclaimed his wish to be a ballerina, before snorting softly. North beamed and motioned to the pooka behind him.

“You know Bunny, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Jack agreed, the disdain in her voice carefully hidden by the slight smirk on her face, and Nightlight had to wince again at the near perfection. She must’ve spent a lot of time mastering it. North continued.

“And the Tooth Fairy.” Toothiana zoomed close to Jack’s face at that point, beaming and cheerful.

“Hello Jack, I heard so much about you!” she exclaimed happily, making the winter spirit blink “And your teeth!” Jack reared back slightly.

“My-my what?”

And Nightlight winced yet again, feeling his heart plummet lower and lower. As far as first impressions went, this was below the freezing point. Toothiana cooed over Jack’s snow white teeth, perfect and shiny as always (and Nightlight used to spend lot of his time watching Jack’s mouth, her lips...), before pulling away.

“And Sandman.” They all looked at the golden figure- and Nightlight realized with sinking feeling that Sanderson actually fell asleep, _again._ He had hoped that at least the oldest of the Guardians would present a friendly face to the winter spirit, but so far it seemed the train wreck just managed to gather another casualty. Then Jack’s eyes connected with his and Nightlight knew he was lost. North, pleased at the job well done, placed a fond hand on the boy’s new shoulder pads, puffing up his chest.

“And our dear Night-“

“We met.” Jack interrupted him coolly, glancing away, her look and action both dismissing and uncaring. And Nightlight really did flinch then, looking the other way, because there was no way the Guardians didn’t notice that. There was no way.

The awkward air didn’t disappear even as North taken up explaining (very badly and in the worst way possible, preparing musical number even) why was Jack called here, what the Man in Moon wants her for. Her refusal to join them stung- and Nightlight knew that was mainly his fault; that it was his dishonesty, his selfish desire to keep Jack for himself, that cause it all to backfire so badly, that he tainted the Guardians’ work and purpose forever. But still, now it wasn’t time to wallow in old pains, as with Pitch rising to become a serious threat, it was important to focus on protecting the children.

Still, being deliberately ignored- as Jack pretended he wasn’t there- hurt something fierce.

-

The moment Pitch dismissed Jack as unimportant (even having the gall to imply that Jack was used to being ignored) it was like a pulse of raging fire ran through Nightlight’s very own being. One moment he was standing beside to North- and the next there were shouts and yells, as the tip of his spear was buried deep in the palace’s floor, a large gouge mark leading to it as the spear slid quite a way before ending impaling the stone. His hands were shaking from the force he used, and there must have been something wrong with his face, because Jack (who was determined to ignore him still) was staring at him- and even Pitch, who now sported scratch on his leg from how he tried to avoid Nightlight’s attack, had his eyes wide, and expression entirely alarmed.

Then Nightlight noticed he was baring his teeth in what must have been a terrifying snarl, and the realization had him pull out the spear with sharp movement and jump back, landing neatly in front the winter spirit. Pale green eyes cold as he started at the Nightmare King.

_Just try it, Pitch, I dare you._

“...And here I thought I managed to finish you off, last time.” the dark spirit said dryly, displeased “Ah well. Mistakes were made.” Nightlight only glared harder, his stance threatening, as he remained standing protectively in front of Jack.

(Jack who was now looking at him. Jack who was now paying attention to him. Jack who finally acknowledged him again.)

They gave a chase after that, but Pitch was always a slippery snake- using every crook and cranny, every tiny shade and patch of dark to disappear. And with him taking away the possibilities of finding the stolen tooth canisters, and the mini fairies. But Jack seemed much more sympathetic now to their plight, and that was good- he knew that Jack was a pure soul, and that she wouldn’t just idly stand by.

He still didn’t like that she was pulled into this fight though.

And then with Tooth explaining the purpose of the teeth- and that all of them were someone before being chosen- came another shock.

Jack didn’t remember her past.

And Nightlight was left reeling from it, feeling like an idiot- because suddenly it just _made sense_. He always thought it was the pain of losing family that had Jack remain tight-lipped about it- but he never actually thought it might be because she _didn’t remember_ them. And then came another difficult decision: Nightlight knew who Jack was before she was resurrected as a spirit. Did she even know what she sacrificed? What she was forced to gave up? And suddenly he was feeling angry at the Man in Moon again, and _what was he thinking?_

The promise of Jack’s teeth- _her own memories, her right_ \- as a payment for her help was cheap and entirely unnecessary. Nightlight frowned at North the moment he let it out of his mouth, tempted to cuff him over his thick head- _stupid man!_

But Jack smiled and agreed eagerly, so he remained still and silent, despite his own displeasure- though he made sure to hide it. He didn’t want Jack to take it badly.

-

And then all seemed well again. The tooth collection soon changed to unofficial race- and it was so enjoyable, so _fun_ , that Nightlight managed to almost forget they were racing against time, that this wasn’t time for games-

But seeing Jack grin, hearing her laugh so freely, see her eyes glittering in happiness- that made it all so worth it. And hell, Nightlight missed it so much- he missed those moments, and when Jack turned to beam at him- and continued beaming even after it was clear she realized what she was doing, it had Nightlight laugh out loud, his voice otherworldly as always, surprising the other Guardians.

They were bonding again, he realized, they all were- the Guardians getting closer as friends again, while Jack slowly but surely started to forgive him. Maybe she missed him as much as he missed her.

But then they regrouped at Burgess, and gave a chase to a nightmare.

And then Sanderson was lost, and the moment was gone.

-

He found her sitting at the window, her frost making profiles of Sanderson on the glass. It was after the memorial- one she didn’t go to, but he couldn’t blame her for that, he himself had wished many times through the ceremony to disappear, so he wouldn’t feel the grief gripping his heart. It was a testimony how utterly shaken she was, that she let him close, and even let him sit down before her. Wringing his hands, Nightlight wondered what to do- what to say. For over forty years he waited for this chance, to finally see her face to face, so he could apologize- but words failed him, and so he just looked down at his lap, ashamed.

“..I talked to him on occasion, you know,” Jack spoke suddenly, quietly. It made him look up and look at her, focusing his attention. Her hoodie was up, hiding her short hair completely, and he wished with a pang she wouldn’t do that, recognizing the habit of comfort, the urge to hide from the world.

She sighed. “I... I wish I could’ve done anything-“

“You’ve done more than any of us.”

The words were out before he could even think about them, and Jack looked up at him, startled. Nightlight flushed slightly, but his gaze never wavered. “You stood up to Pitch,” he continued softly “That is enough.” She scoffed half-heartedly, turning angry gaze toward the floor.

“But if I was faster, Sandy would-“

“Would be proud.” Nightlight finished. On instinct, he reached out with his hand to take hers- before faltering half-way, and slowly start to pull back. But she surprised him when she met his hand with hers and squeezed it, turning her face toward the glass again. Her palm felt very warm against his own.

They remained like that for a very long time, quietly sharing comfort, before they were called to the globe room, where Bunny was already making battle plans.

-

The Warren was beautiful as always, and Nightlight could see some of the old admiration Jack used to have for Bunny to return.

(Something ugly in his chest hissed at that, but it wasn’t as strong as used to be.)

Bunny was very pleased at their awe, and especially relished in Jack’s personally- but then Nightlight had to laugh when a child had the Guardians in right state, until Jack (while being completely and utterly amused) took care of it in the most efficient way possible. Seeing the egg production first hand was amazing- Nightlight knew that over the century Bunny was forced to change his way of making them, but this was nothing short of magical.

The way the pooka handled the small girl was both amazing, and heart-breaking. It was clear the rabbit remembered happier times, and there was both contentment and grief in his eyes. Jack noticed as well, and maybe it was because of that that she made a hesitant attempt at connection- something which, much to Nightlight’s relief, Bunny accepted easily, the Pooka’s eyes warm and silent in his apology. It was clear Bunny didn’t know everything about Jack, but was willing to put their differences behind and start over. Just like spring- new beginnings, and hope.

And Nightlight could see that Jack was touched- even through the emotion could be seen only by those who know what to look for. And the spectral boy couldn’t even feel jealous about it- not if it made Jack so happy. Whatever happened between the winter spirit and the pooka cut Jack deeply, and if Bunny really was someone Jack used to look up to, Nightlight wasn’t really surprised. If his Katherine started behaving like Bunny...

Nightlight doubted he would be feeling much cheery himself.

Then suddenly Jack sat down beside him and Nightlight forgot how to breathe.

“...I’m sorry.” She murmured softly, not looking at him “I was just- I was still-“ she exhaled shakily “Bunny, he- he left shortly before you appeared, and he wasn’t exactly friendly. And then you scowled...” Nightlight shook his head, reaching to grasp her hand again.

“My fault,” he murmured “I shouldn’t have doubted.” Her expression turned hurt for a moment before she nodded. But Nightlight felt it only fair for her to know exactly who to blame for their falling out.

“..I forgive you,” she murmured, shifting closer “If- if you forgive me-“

“Nothing to forgive,” he whispered thickly and then he was hugging her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. And she was hugging him back just as tightly, just as desperately, and Nightlight knew that she missed him as well, and that she wished for this so long. Things weren’t completely okay- he knew it would take time before their friendship will be just as pure and carefree as it used to be- but he was willing to wait. He had all the time in the world.

They parted moments before they were called by others, and it was decided that Jack would return the little girl back to her home.

Nightlight wasn’t completely okay with that plan- it was too dangerous for one of them to go alone now- but seeing Jack’s earnest expression, her eyes glowing in desperate hope to prove herself, he said nothing and just nodded.

He will never doubt her again.

-

At first it looked like everything will go smoothly. After all, if they managed to go through with Easter relatively successfully, they could then focus more on their fight, with their belief base secured.

And then they were swarmed, the tunnels full of screaming black shapes, dark hooves stomping over the eggs that tried to desperately follow through with their duty. And then, in almost a minute, it was all over.

And Easter was left in ruins.

Nightlight could barely believe it, looking around in loss, while Bunny still frantically hopped from bush to bush, trying to hide the few eggs he had in his basket, but the boy knew it won’t be enough- it’ll never be enough.

Jack was nowhere to be seen.

And then she reappeared, with her teeth but without the fairy she managed to save- and for a moment, small miniscule moment Nightlight believed she betrayed them. But that moment was gone when he inspected her further. Saw he dishevelled clothing, her panicked breathing, the way her knuckles were white as she gripped her staff too tight. Then he saw something that made him almost rear back in alarm.

Black sand clung to her clothing.

He stepped forward immediately- _was she okay, what happened, is she hurt?_ \- before suddenly Bunny was speaking, his voice forced calm. And then the pooka was shouting, his voice hurt, and gaze betrayed- and _he raised his hand to hit her_ \- and it was all happening so fast, it was all so bizarre, _did he really tried to hit her?_

And then Jack was suddenly gone before Nightlight was even able to react- gone the same way as on year ’68, and once again Bunny was at fault for assuming- and Nightlight was at fault for not being fast enough. He spun around to stare at the pooka with wide-eyed gaze, and those green eyes stared at him in grim satisfaction- _and did he really **tried to hit her?!**_

His heart was nearly deafening as it beat wildly in his ears, the sound having the side of his head throb almost painfully as blood started boiling in his veins-

-And then his fist was colliding with Bunny’s muzzle, sending the pooka flying while Tooth screamed and North shouted in surprise, but Nightlight only felt the shimmering rage under his skin, that had him shaking from head to toe.

 _“Idiot!!”_ he roared at the rabbit, coming over and picking him up by his scruff and shaking him, even as his hands inched to his throat, because how dare he, _how dare he-!_

And then North was grabbing him and pulling him away, allowing the pooka to breath, but Nightlight didn’t care, and roared again, trying to squirm out from the hold- _stupid rabbit, he messed up everything-!_

Then came a sharp pain to his head, and then nothing.

-

He woke up to the darkened sky.

It was already night.

He couldn’t move, his body bound by something- a Christmas ribbon?- but it wasn’t like he wanted to. Air was whistling in his ears, and he found out they were in motion, probably in the sleigh, flying high above the ground. Flash of grey from the corner of his eyes had him look slowly to the right-

-And there stood tiny rabbit, tiny pink nose twitching, its body tensed either to fight or flight.

Nightlight snorted.

“Oi,” Bunnymund muttered, sounding entirely miserable, but the spectral boy found out he couldn’t feel any sympathy for the shrunk pooka right now. His indifference was clearly pasted on his face, in the unimpressed curl of his lips and in the cool glint in his eyes. It made Bunnymund flinch, but thankfully the pooka had enough sense not to try and explain himself to the bound boy. Instead he just shifted nervously, before hopping up onto a seat. There Nightlight noticed Tooth, who watched their interaction carefully. She gave a really weak smile when she noticed him looking, before turning forward, to watch the sky.

“Finally awake?” North, who was steering asked gruffly, his rough voice betraying not emotion “Good. Now can explain. Why behaving so mad- punching Bunny as if an enemy.”

“...Deserved it.” Nightlight deadpanned, looking to the side, glaring. He doesn’t have to explain himself.

“Deserve-?!” Bunnymund was spluttering and his tiny face twisted in annoyance “And what exactly I did to have you sock me into mah face for?” His fur was clearly ruffled, and it was somewhat cute- however that did nothing to help Nightlight’s mood. Giving Bunny another unimpressed look, he turned to look the other way, ignoring him.

“Oi!” the pooka kicked his arms lightly “What did you _mean_?”

Snapping his head back with a glare, he just bared his teeth in warning-

“What is happening to you, Nightlight?” Tooth interrupted their disagreement softly. She was visibly tired, her wings just hanging limply, not even twitching. “You were never this...” she trailed off, unsure how to describe him. Bunny crossed his little arms, tapping his foot.

“Aggressive. Bad-tempered.” He offered, frowning at the boy, and Nightlight suddenly felt a bit guilty. Sighing he looked away, gazing up at the starry night. “...Wasn’t Jack’s fault.” He murmured at least, feeling exhausted. Jack... where did she disappear of to?

“Wha- you _punched_ me because of _Frost?!_ ” Bunnymund cried out, disbelieving “That ragbag betrayed us-!”

 _“Don’t-!”_ Nightlight snapped, before swallowing thickly “Was tricked! Trapped and terrified, black sand on clothing!” he tugged at the bonds, wanting them off. _The nerve of the-!_

“...Oh shrewt,” the pooka exhaled weakly, his whole form sagging “I... I didn’t notice...” Even Tooth stared at them with wide eyes, pressing her hand to her mouth in shock. North swore softly in Russian, before snapping the reigns in his hands, prompting his reindeer to fly faster. “Can do nothing now,” he growled, glancing back at them “Jack’s not here, and we must focus on children now. Toothie, let Nightlight free.”

Rubbing his wrists as he sat up, now free of the ribbon, Nightlight then jumped forward, settling on the edge of the sleigh so he could inspect the in-built globe of belief it had. The lights were going out. He could feel his eyes widen as he placed a hand on it in panic, gaze snapping up to meet North’s equally wide-eyed look. Suddenly there was a lurch as out of all the lights, only one remained, and even then it gave a frightening flicker, prompting North and Tooth to gasp, while Bunny let out a strangled cry.

Even Nightlight, whose existence wasn’t tied to belief suddenly felt like his heart stopped, cold feeling of utter helplessness washing over him. The world swam around him as he stumbled, feeling his friend’s lives slipping from his fingers-

-His hands curled around Bunny’s soft tiny body, the rabbit’s breathing getting weaker and weaker-

-And then air was invading his lungs again, and around him the others too started gulping like a drowning man. The sleigh lurched as North hunched over, throwing a snow globe with a chocked off curse.

A portal sputtered to existence, weak and unstable, and they hurtled through it, appearing above the roofs of a very familiar city.

The last believer was in Burgess.

-

“He made you believe...?” Bunnymund settled down, looking both quite shocked and touched “In me?” The pooka gazed up at the winter spirit in wonder and Jack just smiled, her smile forgiving and honest. Not an ounce of teasing present. That made the rabbit quiver slightly before he hesitantly smiled back, green eyes glowing in gratitude.

Nightlight couldn’t help but scowl slightly from his position where he was helping North to stand, as the wizard was finally feeling his years, hobbling alone like the old man he looked like. Then a crackle of ominous thunder was heard and their head snapped up. Pitch’s form was illuminated quite clearly against the contrast of the starry night.

“Guys, protect Jamie,” Jack snapped out orders like a seasoned warrior, grasping her staff in defensive position, her eyes never leaving the dark spirit “I’ll take care of Pitch-“

“No.”

Nightlight’s hand grasped her wrist before he could even think about it, and he gazed at her with wide eyes, lips pursed hard. The other Guardians stared a bit dumbfounded at that reaction, but their surprise faded as the exchanged looks. Jack searched his gaze for a moment before her eyes softened and she placed a hand in his, smiling slightly. “I will, take care of Pitch,” she repeated, continuing before he could muster another protest “Nightlight... I need you to protect Jamie.”

The boy in question looked scared and a bit confused, before his eyes widened as belief snapped into a place and Nightlight’s presence was revealed to his mortal eyes. “Wow... you glow really bright!” he exclaimed, looking awed, and the spectral boy bit his lip. Glancing at the child, he then looked back at Jack and nodded resigned.

The winter spirit smiled, slipping from his grasp, before her face hardened and she shot upwards, towards the storm of the nightmare sand. And Nightlight, even though he wished he could be up there with her, covering her back and making sure she would return safely, just picked Jamie up to his arms and held him close, as they all ran down the alley, determined to keep the Last Light out of harm.

He won’t start doubting Jack- not now.

-

It was a night of miracles.

Even as it seemed that all was lost- even as Jack, his Jacqueline, was prepared to fade for the sake of saving one innocent heart- the child they swore to protect protected them all in return, his strong belief (and- as Nightlight suspected- the First Spell) cleaning the filth from the Nightmare sand, turning it gold and bright, and as wonderful as it should be.

Sanderson had returned, resurrected by Jamie’s strong will and his wish for the Sandman to return and aid the Guardians in battle.

Bolstered by the hope- hope which returned Bunnymund to his original size- The Guardians triumphed, chasing Pitch into the shadows yet again.

And then Jack was initiated as a new Guardian, _Guardian of Fun_ , to be more specific.

And all was well.

-

“...Bunny what happened to your face?” Jack exclaimed in surprise as they were all seated in the sleigh, heading towards North’s workshop for some recuperation. She started to stare and squint at the pooka since they lost sight of the children left behind on the ice, and now that they finally had some peace and quiet, she decided to speak up.

Bunnymund gave her a questioning look before touching his busted lip tenderly, wincing. He then glanced at Nightlight with wry expression, while the boy in question flushed and stared determinedly forward, very keen on ignoring all the attention. Sanderson saw the exchange and now he was looking between the two of them with wide eyes, expression entirely surprised.

“Well that’s easy,” the pooka drawled “When I so much as insulted ya back at the park, our second resident ‘youngster’ decided to defend your honour on his behalf.” He touched his nose again, grimacing “Slogged me good, ‘e did.”

“Went almost berserk,” North added his own pence, making Nightlight slid into his seat, his face glowing bright, while Jack stared at him in disbelief.

“Nightlight did?” she exclaimed, and it was the wonder in her voice that had the boy turn to look at her. Immediately his blush got worse as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, looking very blue and very bright. Then she grinned and cooed softly “My hero~“

It made Nightlight look to the side again, his ears burning as the others laughed, clearly taking it for a tease. And in a part it was- such was Jack’s nature- but there was a thick quality to it, the girl’s voice shaking at the end almost unnoticeably, and Nightlight knew that she was feeling extremely touched. Idle chatter broke up among them while the spectral boy was quite happy to sit in relative silence to the side, though he did look up briefly when Jack sat down beside him.

And then he felt something cool press against his cheek, before the sensation was gone, and Nightlight was left still. Then his head snapped to the side, where he took in Jack, who was very determined to look anywhere else but at him. Jack, whose cheeks were strangely frosted over.

And he realized she was blushing, and- _did that mean-?_

She had kissed him.

On the cheek.

Nightlight leaned back, face entirely pleased, and feeling he could just float away at the slightest of breezes.

-

Katherine was waiting for them when they returned.

Or more like, she was grumbling and helping cleaning away all the mess Pitch no-doubt caused when he broke into the Pole, intent on ruining as much things as possible. “Well finally! There you are, all you lot!” she exclaimed in relief, setting down the broom she was using before bustling over, hugging them each tight. “I was beside myself, with worry!” she gasped, looking them up and down, searching for injuries “When all the lights started fading, I flew here as fast as I could- oh, you look terrible!”

She worried her lip and hands, patting North’s chest and smoothing Tooth’s feather and Bunny’s fur. She grasped Sanderson’s hand for a moment, and caressed Nightlight’s cheek, before her focus fell on Jack and stared. The winter spirit fidgeted slightly, stepping to the side to hide behind Nightlight slightly. Katherine gasped.

“Oh my word!” she cried out, reaching forward at grasping Jack’s hands gently, tugging her forward despite her weak protests “You look absolutely exhausted!” she turned to glare at Nightlight suddenly, who took a step back in alarm “Why did you let the poor girl walk, she’s dead on her feet!”

Sudden silence fell over the group.

“Hang on- _girl_?!” Bunnymund moved forward and gaped, gaze switching between Katherine and Jack, his jaw working soundlessly. Nightlight gave the pooka a confused and incredulous stare- a look that was mirrored by the winter spirit. However it seemed Bunny wasn’t alone in his shock, as everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the white-haired girl, both yetis and Guardians alike.

“Oh- don’t tell me you are all so blind,” Katherine snapped impatiently “Toothiana, even you? For shame.” The Tooth Fairy in question winced, coughing into her hand awkwardly. “Well, I thought, with Jack going about as, well, Jack...” she looked at Sandy, who just gestured wildly in bewilderment, and then at Nightlight, who was entirely unsurprised. She narrowed her violet eyes.

“Wait- Nightlight, you knew?” The boy fidgeted, thinking about the time when he found out about Jack being a female and blushed hard, wincing slightly. He nodded. Jack, seeing his reaction, couldn’t help but laugh out loud, even as her cheeks frosted over.

“Oh, glowbug here had found out first hand. Literally.” She smirked at him, the expression devious.

“Even went for a grope, didn’t you~?“

There were gasps and Nightlight winced again as Katherine smacked his chest in outrage, while the winter spirit laughed hard, merry at his misfortune. He glared at her half-heartedly, huffing, before crossing his arms as his ears burned from embarrassment. “Such a naughty thing to do!” Katherine scolded him, slapping his chest again “I sure hope you apologized, pervert!”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Jack continued airily, her face cheerful “As a reaction I punched his nose quite hard. Then kicked him between his legs for good measure.”

The males in the room hissed and winced in sympathy, while Nightlight slumped, ears and cheeks glowing bright. Katherine nodded in satisfaction, and that made him pout. It wasn’t like the experience was pleasurable.

“Well now!” the brown-haired woman clapped her hands together “All of you- shower and then bed! You need a good sleep, and then good food, in that order.”

It was a sign how right she was, that no-one even dared to protest.

Now that the first surprise was over, Toothiana flew over to Jack eagerly, and started chatting about anything, which the winter spirit welcomed as she nodded in excitement, listening. Nightlight’s heart warmed when he saw that, small smile stretching on his lips- which then disappeared as quickly as it appeared, when he noticed Katherine looking at him with knowing grin on her face.

“All misunderstandings fixed?” she asked slyly, making him huff and walk faster. He did not need to see her smug face right now.

-

The following days seemed to pass quickly, as all the Guardians- apart from Sandy and Katherine- were locked in simple routine of sleep, food, and more sleep. With their believers at all time low, it took much longer for them to get better, and even then they had to do clean up the damage their little skirmish had brought. Surprisingly with Jack’s icy powers, getting the cracked eggs and melted chocolate from the ground was easy, as she froze them so they could be peeled off. Getting Tooth Palace back to its former glory took a little bit more effort, as there need to be many parts of the towers rebuilt.

North took that under his belt, ordering his yetis around like a seasoned general, while Bunny took up a more delicate responsibility of restoring Tooth’s mural. That left Nightlight with Jack as the only pair to help sort out the stolen tooth boxes- and it ended with them ‘enjoying’ Tooth chatter about many ways to care about teeth, while she cooed occasionally over a child here and there, when one of the boxes passed under her hand.

Both Jack and Nightlight displayed adequate level of excitement and cheery mood, before sending each other a grimace when the colourful female wasn’t looking.

But they prevailed, and when all was said and done, the most important thing remained that they _survived._ Buildings could be repaired, toys remade and murals repainted, but if they lost each other, what would they do?

(Sanderson was more than a bit confused- and slightly touched- when everyone kept checking on him, making sure he was here and he was well.)

After they all visited Santof Clausen, where Ombric was already waiting impatiently while inviting them all to Big Root for a well-earned lunch. Nightlight nibbled slightly on his piece of cookie. He didn’t need to eat- none of them did, but there was warmth spreading through his chest as he watched Jack’s delight at tasting this and that, while chatting excitedly to Ombric, who was most fascinated by her powers over winter. The image seemed so surreal- all of the Guardians sitting side to side, talking about this and that like the best of friends. But it was the winter spirit among their mist that had Nightlight feel truly content, as this was something he thought impossible nearly a century ago.

It was this peace within himself, that had him settle silently on top of the big tree, gazing up at the barely visible moon. It glimmered and glowed, both excited and hesitant at his attention, as this was for the first time in nearly three hundred years that Nightlight met Man in Moon’s silver gaze. He still didn’t forgive- and the moon knew it, its light dimming for a moment- but he was willing to put the difference aside. Besides, Nightlight realized with faint guilt, he had sworn that he would always Guard the child, even though he was a grown man now.

“...You did the same to him as he did to me, didn’t you?”

The voice had him blink and look up, where Jack was floating upside down with an impish grin. Cocking his head slightly even as his eyes flashed in amusement, he shot her a questioning look. What did she meant by that?

“You know,” she shrugged, flipping in the air so she was flying right, before she landed beside him, settling down as well “This whole ‘I’m not speaking to you’ thing. I had noticed, when I met you, that you practically ignored him... Though only now I can’t really say what was going on.” She looked up into his eyes and Nightlight blushed, rubbing his neck. Jack squinted before shrugging.

“Anyway,” she continued “since he raised me from the like, he pretty much fell silent. Just glowing mysteriously and not saying anything- though,” she laughed a bit, but the sound was sad “North says that Manny can’t communicated without special equipment, so really, I spent three hundred years babbling at the moon for nothing.” Nightlight bit his lip before offering his hand for her to take, which she did with a sigh.

“He’s too far,” he murmured, rubbing her hand soothingly “Only those who understand Moonbeam can hear him right now.”

“Figures,” she muttered, before squinting at him “And you understand it, don’t you.” Nightlight winced and shifted, nodding slightly. Jack gave a groan at that, slapping her forehead.

“Damn it! All these years...” she lowered her hand, blinking at him suddenly “But you ignored him. Why?”

The boy tensed.

“You don’t have to answer,” Jack continued hurriedly, fidgeting at his look “Though, well, if you ever wanted to, I am here, yeah?” Nightlight swallowed at that, his mind full of images of a body rising from icy grave.

“..Someday,” he promised softly. Someday he would explain, preferably when all the pain that was hiding behind Jack’s eyes was gone, or at least not as present. The winter spirit watched him for a moment before slowly nodding, evidently deeming his answer as satisfactory enough. Nightlight then blinked as she perked, her expression shifting to one of mischief.

“Oh yeah!” She grinned “There was actually another reason I came here for, besides spending time with my favourite glowbug.” Nightlight scowled at the nickname which made her grin wide. She brought her staff forward, beaming as she showed it off.

“Tada~!”

Nightlight blinked before peering at the piece of wood, frowning in confusion as the top of the crooked end he saw-

“-Mistletoe..?”

Jack just nodded silently, still beaming and looking expectant. Nightlight gave her an unsure and confused look.

“..It’s not Christmas..?”

“Well of course not, it’s middle of June,” she rolled her eyes “But thank you for pointing that out, you’ve been really helpful.” The boy huffed, crossing his arms. Jack rolled her eyes again.

“That said,” the winter spirit continued, shaking the mistletoe slightly “I filched this from North’s workshop, so it’s as Christmas as it can get, so force of traditions and all that...”

She exhaled slightly and leaned forward.

Nightlight’s confused question was suddenly buried under the sensation of feeling her cool lips on his as she kissed him, the action forward but gentle, shy but eager at the same time. All coherent thoughts seemed to leave him as he just sat there, completely still, while his lips parted open to her administrations. Then she leaned back after a moment. Nightlight stared at her.

Her face fell.

“...I’m sorry,” she muttered, voice suddenly small and upset “I- I thought- I’m sorry, I’ll will just-“ She moved to get up and probably fly away-

_-like all those times before-_

-but Nightlight grabbed her hand before she could, tugged her down into his arms and kissed her back.

“Don’t go,” he pulled back slightly enough to whisper against her lips, then dove in again, not letting her answer. The boy let his arms wrap around her slightly smaller form and brought her close, pressing her against his chest. He parted from her lips again.

“Don’t go, please.”

She stared into his eyes, wide-eyed herself, before her face scrunched and she nodded jerkily, her breathing shaky. “Okay,” she said thickly in response “I- okay...” and then she smiled, laughing weakly, and Nightlight smiled back, kissing her again.

And the moon above them glowed brighter.


End file.
